The crystal state of a compound can be important when the compound is used for pharmaceutical purposes. Compared with an amorphous solid, the solid physical properties of a crystalline compound can change, which can affect its suitability for pharmaceutical use. For example, a particular crystalline compound can overcome the disadvantage of other solid forms of the compound that, for example, readily absorb moisture (high hygroscopicity).